


Bad-tempered Yaotome and Claustrophobic Inoo

by rawpickles



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Eventual Fluff, M/M, hikanoo so adorkabruuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawpickles/pseuds/rawpickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they get stuck in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad-tempered Yaotome and Claustrophobic Inoo

Sometimes Hikaru hates the world, but today, he hates something else in particular. To be specific, that magical invention used to raise and lower people or things to different levels in a box of metal. You get it.

Elevators. Or lifts. Whatever you call them.

He glares at the condemning space, silently judging at everything his mind can come up with, in addition to his headache and bad hair day. His two fingers rise to meet the bridge of his nose, massaging it lightly, in hoping to ease the growing ache that’s on the back of his head.

The elevator is stuck.

Truthfully, he has been horror-stricken and shocked by how it happens to him amongst millions of people in the world, but judging by his lack of encounter upon this sort of things, it shouldn't come off as a surprise at all. He has never been stuck in an elevator before; though he’s seen numerous movies to tell him that this can’t be good and every bit of effort is more or less futile.

And he must have an award by hitting the emergency button that much because that’s got to be a record somehow.

He is however, ignorant to the person beside him, which is the reason why his headache is slowly becoming unbearable to control. He wants to scream and jump and then scream again. Concurrently, the person beside him who’s under the name Inoo Kei is calm and collected as ever, doing exactly like those people in videos tell people to in case of emergencies,

“Remember, all you need to do is stay calm and–

Who would stay calm in this kind of situation anyway?!

He needs to get the hell outta there before Inoo turns into some kind of demon and kill him.

But first thing’s first.

Act normal, Hikaru thinks, and he shoves his hands to his pocket coolly. Only to find that his pocket is missing that one important part of his life that is his phone. He drops his bag on the floor and start rummaging through it, but ultimately, turns his bag upside down to dump everything down, and just for a better measure anyway.

No, no, no, NO NOOOOO! His mind screams, he shoves everything back to his bag again and rises to regard Inoo Kei, mentally asking the other to check his phone to–heck, he doesn’t know, to save them from this atrocity they call technology, perhaps?

Inoo doesn’t seem to get it, and Hikaru bangs his head upon the metal door.

He stops after the third time, and glances over to his companion to find him finally showing a different emotion rather than calm. He looks–ill. Now that doesn't look good.

“You okay?,” Hikaru ventures.

A nod. “Just a bit dizzy.”

Hikaru stares at him for a second. “You sick or something?”

“Claustrophobic.”

Great, juuuust great. He’s in this hellhole and stuck with the least compatible person in the planet, a claustro-fricking-phobic. Great, great, great. Hikaru forgets that he is chanting it by banging his head again, this time even harder than before, hopefully he gets a concussion or passes out from all this and die.

Or better yet, get Inoo to turn into demon-mode and kill him now.

…He is definitely turning into a hyperbole.

“Uh, Yaotome-kun, I don’t think that’s working.” Inoo stares at him, looking torn between running for his life or save the latter.

Hikaru, having no energy whatsoever to counterattack those rhetorical words, laughs bitterly. “We’re going to die, I’m going to die.”

“No, we’re not, Yaotome-kun. This happens a lot, there’s just some maintenance going on probably. Didn’t you get the notice?”

Yaotome Hikaru, who is silently bawling to his currently rotten luck, stops and asks. “Notice?”

“Yes, I believe they slipped in the notice under every tenant’s door. They’re having a monthly maintenance until next week. It is very likely that elevators are a part of it.”

Hikaru feels like an idiot. Of course, of course it’s the maintenance! Hikaru remembers it now, getting the slip of notice under his door, but seems to forget to read, as he was busy for exam preps. But it makes sense now. So Inoo won’t be a demon thirsty for blood, and Hikaru won’t be–well, dead. Thank God for that.

“Yaotome-kun,” Inoo Kei looks blanched. And Hikaru realises that he has let his thoughts slip out his mouth. But he doesn’t have a chance to respond as the body of his companion stumbles and falls. Hikaru remembers this part well. He watches enough movies to know what he should do, so he grabs Inoo by the arm and pulls him to his chest, and slowly they both crumble down to the floor, Hikaru still holding Inoo tightly.

“Inoo, wake up.” He calls, gently shaking the other but to no avail. Inoo seems pretty dead to him. Hikaru even contemplates on dumping him and get the hell out of there as quickly as he can. Mr. Policeman, I'm innocent! I'm INNOCENT!

“Inoo, come on, you’re scaring me.” Hikaru calls out again, this time shaking the body pressed to his a bit harder. But still, no respond as of yet, and it scares the hell out of him. Is this because Inoo’s claustrophobic and can’t stand the tightness of the space? (Heh, that’s what she said.)

“I’m…sorry.”

Inoo mumbles to Hikaru’s chest, however muffled by Hikaru’s coat. Inoo's hand turns into a fist on Hikaru's back, his grip tightens. “Just–for a bit, let me…”

Hikaru reddens at the difference the meaning could have held, but he finds himself nodding, not trusting his mouth to speak. He merely gathers his courage to settle his hand on Inoo’s hair, finding the silky soft hair accommodating and comforting enough to forget his shitty day. So adorable he could make Inoo his baby.

 

Oh, well. Now that he thinks about it–this is not a bad day for him, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much my first time writing a fanfiction. And due to the length of period I've known HSJ (which ranges from 2 to 4 months), it's not quite safe to say that I know them well so I'm worried if this turns out worse than I have originally thought. Reading great fanfictions really tend to intimidate you to post some of your own, and it doesn't justify the skill of your writing, so fellow tobikkos, beware! But teach me more. >:D


End file.
